prehistorickingdomgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Diplodocus
Diplodocus is a genus of diplodocid sauropod dinosaurs whose fossils were first discovered in 1877 by S. W. Williston. The generic name, coined by Othniel Charles Marsh in 1878, is a neo-Latin term derived from Greek διπλός (diplos) "double" and δοκός (dokos) "beam", in reference to the double-beamed chevron bones located in the underside of the tail, which were then considered unique. Information The depiction of Diplodocus posture has changed considerably over the years. For instance, a classic 1910 reconstruction by Oliver P. Hay depicts two Diplodocus with splayed lizard-like limbs on the banks of a river. Hay argued that Diplodocus had a sprawling, lizard-like gait with widely splayed legs, and was supported by Gustav Tornier. However, this hypothesis was challenged by W. J. Holland, who showed that a sprawling Diplodocus would have needed a trench to pull its belly through. Later, diplodocids were often portrayed with their necks held high up in the air, letting them graze from tall trees. Studies with computer models have shown that neutral pose of the neck was horizontal, not vertical. Scientists such as Kent Stephens have used this to argue that sauropods like Diplodocus did not raise their heads much past shoulder level, but studies to come showed that all tetrapods seem to hold their necks at the maximum possible vertical extension when in a normal, alert posture, and argued that the same would hold true for sauropods with unknown, unique traits that set the soft tissue form of their necks apart from other animals. One of the sauropod models was Diplodocus, which they found would have held its neck at about a 45 degree angle with the head pointed down in a resting pose. As with the Barosaurus, the long neck of Diplodocus is the source of much controversy among scientists. A 1992 Columbia University study of Diplodocid neck structure indicated that the such long necks would have required a 1.6 ton heart. The study proposed that animals like these would have had rudimentary auxiliary 'hearts' in their necks, whose sole purpose was to pump blood up to the next 'heart'. While the long neck has traditionally been seen as a feeding adaptation, it was suggested that the oversized neck of Diplodocus and its relatives may have been primarily a sexual display, and feeding benefits would come nest, but a recent study refuted this idea in detail. Diplodocus has strange teeth compared to other sauropods. The crowns are long and thin, egg-shaped in cross-section, while the top forms a blunt triangular point. The most prominent wear facet is on the apex, though unlike all other wear patterns seen in sauropods, Diplodocus wear patterns are on the cheek of both the top and bottom teeth. What this means is Diplodocus and other diplodocids had a radically different feeding mechanism than other sauropods. Branch stripping with one side of the mouth is the most likely feeding behavior of Diplodocus, as it explains the strange wear patterns of the teeth (from tooth–food contact). To strip a branch with one side of the mouth, one tooth row would have been used to strip leaves from the stem, while the other would act as a guide and stabilizer. With the long part of the skull in front of the eyes, it could strip a lot more stems in one move. The backwards motion of the lower jaws could have contributed two useful roles to feeding behaviour: 1) an increased gape, and 2) allowed fine adjustments of the relative positions of the tooth rows, creating a smooth stripping action. With a flexible neck, and the option to use its tail and rear up on its hind limbs, Diplodocus would have had the ability to browse at many levels (low, medium, and high), up to 10 meters from the ground. The neck's range of movement may have let Diplodocus graze on submerged water plants, from riverbanks. This concept is backed up by the lengths of front and hind limbs. Plus, its peg-like teeth may have been used to eat soft water plants. Recent findings have shown that Diplodocus and other diplodocids may have had thin, pointed spines on their back, much like those on an iguana. This radically different look has been built in recent reconstructions, like Walking with Dinosaurs. It's not known just how many diplodocids had this trait, and if it was there in other sauropods. In-Game Diplodocus will be in the early access of Prehistoric Kingdom. Gallery Diplodocus_skins.jpg vyfyfcyc6rc.jpg|The ontogeny of Diplodocus Diplodocus_01_Preview.png|Bluetip Diplodocus_02_Preview.png|Mesa Diplodocus_03_Preview.png|Overgrowth O_1dohfgunjetl95016sn1oiv19ogar.jpg Category:Dinosaurs Category:Herbivore Category:Sauropods